The school musical
by Lion Eye's
Summary: There is a musical going on at school, but when they find out their parts they don't know what will happen in the play will every thing go well or will something go wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Hello now if you aren't going to read this story go away now these are the characters\**

**Sabrina-14, Puck-14, Daphne-10, Red-10 and this is a character i am adding to the story Sido-14 now read the story or go away. **

Daphne's Pov

"Hey have you seen whats on? It looks like a lot of fun", I was waving a piece of paper at red, I could tell she was having trouble reading the peiece of paper.

"No, because you left me and i can't see the page, just let me see it", handing her the green sheet of paper, she gasped and nearly screamed!

"how cool the school is doing a musical have you signed up?" If red could talk any faster i wouldn't under stand her.

"Yes I have signed up, oh, hey sido did you know the schools doing a musical",

"Daphne slow down, and yes i did, I've already signed up, now tell me did you sign the rest of the grimms up. If you did you are literly dead",

I just looked at her, HOW did she know i signed everybody up!

"Um, well I did sign the grimm family up, including puck and red", Red just smiled, she gave me a huge and told me she was glad I signed her up

"You do know you have to tell them?" Interupted Sido

"Yes i do Know, but can you guys do it with me, I know i'm going to be yelled at ", I was right, when i told Sabrina and Puck I got yelled at from high heven .

Sabrina's Pov

"DAPHNE! Why did you sign us up and what is the musical since you signed us up, we should know." i could have yelled at her more but people were staring at me

"It's called wicked, it started in 2003 and is very _popular", _chimed in Sido. She is my best friend. I looked at her and then to Puck and burst out laughing he looked deverstated, you never she him like this, i wish i had a camra.

"Hey why did you sign me up people will think I'm gay and not the happy gay." staring dagers a Daphne, He stormed off yelling

"I'll see you all at home", he sounded really mad.

Walking home we were talking about Wicked

"Did you sign up, Sido?"

Sido is a pretty girl with honey coloured hair, blue eye's and tanned skin.

"Yep, Iwas the fith person to sign up", I saw her wink at daph who smiled sheepishly.

"Hey can you guys sing cause i would to hear you."

I was shocked when i heard red say that. I was thinkng when Daphne and Sido replied

"Yep", I was more shocked to hear it in unerson

"Sabrina can you sing? Red can you?" I was socked with that question because i didn't know

"I don't know if i can sing but i know red can", everyone was staring at me in shock.

"Well we can find out! Sing a song, it doesn't have to be long." Incouraged Red and Sido

I desided to sing something really short i chose and started to singing. We all stopped and when i finished everyone clapped and smiled

"woow, I didn't know you were that good, you could i don't know what, but something amazing!"

**Mwahahaha cliff hanger (i think) any way so i'll wirte soon see ya **


	2. The sleep over

**Hello people if you are reading this chapter you like my story (so far) so here you go this is the second chapter so read.**

Puck's Pov

Marsh-mellow, Grimm and sido came home laughing and pulling high pitch notes. I knew sab- I mean Grimm couldn't sing because she never sang. Stomping down stairs i said in a loud voice

"Can you guys be quiet, I'm trying to do some research",

When i got down stairs the girls where staring at me, and burst out laughing, by then i was frowning. Going to the mirror I saw what they were laughing at ME! Fuming I yelled

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"Why! You. Are. Bright. Red", was all they could manage before collapsingon the floor in laughter. Wings popping out of my back i flew to my room and slammed the door behind me and continued my research on Wicked (the songs any way).

"Relda do you mind if Sabrina, Daphne and Red come to my house for the night?" Sido can really get on my nerves, hey why do i care that she's inviting them over?

Red's Pov

I was excited when relda said we could go to Sido's, I ran up the stairs got a backpack and packed P.J's, clothes for the next day and other things i would need. When i got down stairs no one was ready, so i want looking for the book Wicked to see who was in the play. Reading through the book Sabrina came downstairs with Daphne and Sido in tow.

" Are you staying for Dinner?"

"No your having dinner at my house. Now come along or we will be having a late dinner",

Shoving the book in my bag, I skipped out the door.

We were walking to Sido's house. We had been quiet for nearly the whole trip so i desided to kill the silents

"So whats for dinner sido and when are we at your house?"

snapping out of her dazes she answered

"we are having pastier and we are at my house now",

looking in front of me i saw a two story, white house with a blue door. Taking out a key she opened the door and walked in. The rest of us were still looking at the out side of the house when Sido's head popped out the door

"Do you want dinner and a warm house, or a empty tummy and the cold night air?"

Walking in i could smell paster sauce and cat fur. walking in further you could hear sido's mum or dad getting dinner ready.

"PUt your bads any were in the hall way",

putting my bag on the table i walked to were all the noise was coming from and got a shock to see sido cooking,

"where are your mum and dad?"

"um, there in new york or some place",

asking if there was any thing i could do i stared peeling the carrots we heard sabrina half yell

"hey you have a package and it's from New York!"

nearly spilling the paster on the floor she ran to see the package, when i caught up she had opened the package in side was a tiny fluffy toy. Bopping it on the head the cat came to life, it wasn't old enough to open it's eyes but Sido still pet it.

"Sido the paster ",

"Oh, yeah the paster, um, can you hold her and dinners nearly ready.

**So how did you like this chapter so see you soon**


	3. The morning

** I'm just going to start the story so keep reading.**

Daphne's Pov

By the time dinner came out i was starving so, when Sido put down four bowls and one large dish in the middle of the table i put four big spoon fulls of pastor in my bowl with cheese on top and started eating i was half way through when a big cat with blue coloured fur came in to the room. On seeing the cat Sido picked up the kitten and pasted it to the cat, when the kitten was on the ground the cat picked it up and walked away.

"So, what part do you want in Wicked?" looking at every one around the table, when no one answered she stood up and walked to the C.D player and turned it on and pressed play. Turning around she said

"I thought it was a bit quiet",

sitting back at the table I asked a question i wish i didn't

"Why aren't you parents home are they late workers?"

Sido's face went hard as stone and she looked really said

"My parent's are in new-york, and before you ask their there because they don't want to be trapped here so they left and i wanted to stay!" she was yelling the last part

"I'm sorry I was just w-wondering." was all i could stammer. Sido looked like she was going to burst in to tears

"No don't be, you had a right to asked. Now, will some one answer my question?" she said this with a said sort of smile.

Sabrina's Pov

When we finished dinner we started practicing songs we were going to sing at the auditions. The songs we could choose from were solo's, picking mine we all started practising. An hour later we were all tired, and started setting up beds in the living room. When my head hit the pillow i fell fast asleep.

I was on a stage and a light was in my eye's so i looked away, seeing a door i ran for it but before i could touch the handle a person stood at the door he was wearing green and had a pitch fork in his hand, i ran in the opposite direction and bumped in to Sido, she was_ green _and i looked down at my hands they were tanned and i looked at what i was wearing, it was a shimmering blue dress but it looked white and then some one pulled me backwards and then i woke up.  
Light was pouring through the windows and i was drenched in sweat getting up i got in to some different clothes, I was wearing black jeans and a white top with green sequins. Going to the kitchen i could smell something sweet like maple syrup, when in the kitchen i saw a plate of french toast and i could see that Daphne red and sido had already stared eating, sitting down i grabbed a couple of pieces and smothered it in maple syrup still eating i heard a knock on the door, getting up and walking off sido seemed a little annoyed, i saw a frown on every ones face  
"What, how, when, sorry, no you can not come in, just, go away!" hearing the door slam sido came to the table and took a book from the shelf and ran up the stairs we all got up and followed, a window was opened and there was sido crying and writing something and tore it out and said something to it and it flew out the window,  
"are you alright?" this was the only safe question to ask going to her and she just gave me a hug and saying she was alright and we should really should be getting to school. after packing we all left the house  
"what about the dishes?"  
she just tapped the side of her nose and we started walking.

Puck's Pov

I was waiting out the front of the school for Grimm and the rest of them i was kinda excited about the auditions, WHAT why am i excited i wasn't yesterday. "Hey Robin, are you really auditioning for the school play?" That stupid boy Mac is really getting on my nerves  
"yes, so didn't you sign up too, i saw your name",  
He almost looked like he was going to strangle me, but before he could jump a little black cat jumped on his back and dug it's claws in and jumped off again, just as it hit the ground it changed in to  
'SIDO, What, how, when?"  
"So mac try and hurt puck or any of the grimms again prepered to be very bloody so you better scat.

**so how do you like this chapter so hope you like the next chap when it comes out **

**loin eye's**


	4. The audishion

I would have had smiled when Mac walked away sulking but i didn't because i was saved by a girl who could shape cange, wait and girl who could SHAPE CHANGE.  
"Are you alright because if you are we need to go",  
I smiled at this because this was Sabrina talking  
"what are you smiling at snot bag?"  
wincing I went in side to the Assembly hall and saw Mrs Hefrey,  
"So now there is a lot of you so lets start with the girls",  
all the girls got on the stage and lined up.

After most of the girls had sung Grimm, Red, Marsh-mellow and Sido where left  
"Daphne, Sabrina, Red and sido since you are the last ones could you do "What is this feeling" together?"  
Nodding they were handed the music and had a chat on something and then stood together and started singing.

(sido, spoken) Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle...  
(sabrina, spoken) My dear father...  
(Both) There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz.  
(Elphaba) But of course I'll care for Nessa.  
(Galinda) But of course, I'll rise above it.  
(Both) For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roomate is...  
(Galinda) Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...  
(Elphaba) Blonde.

(Galinda) What is this feeling, so sudden,and new?  
(Elphaba) I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
(Galinda) My pulse is rushing.  
(Elphaba) My head is reeling  
(Galinda) My face is flushing.  
(Both) What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes...

Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!  
(Galinda) For your face,  
(Elphaba) your voice,  
(Galinda) your clothing!  
(Both) Let's just say- I loath it all! Every little trait how ever small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration.

In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit, it came on fast,  
still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loahing, loathing you my whole life long.

(Ensemble) Dear Galinda, you are just too good! How do you stand it, I don't think I could. She's a terror, she's a tartar,  
we don't mean to show a bias but Galinda, you're a martyr!  
(Galinda) Well, these things are sent to try us...  
(Ensemble) Poor Galinda, forced to reside with someone so disgusting, We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!

(Ensemble continues while Galinda and Elphaba sing the following)  
What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling.  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name? Yes, ahhhhh... loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation, it's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!  
And I will be loathing for forever, loathing, truly deeply loathing you, my whole life long!

stoped singing we all were suprised that there sing was perfect with the tune and then around of applurse from all the boys and sulks from the girls. Bowing they jumped off the stage and took some seats.

**(This is the next day because if i inclued the boys this chap will go on and on) **

Sabrina's Pov

When we got home i was tired and went straght to my room to practice my singing, just as i finished my first song there was a knok on my door.

**AH ha so will you read or will you not read that is the question so i say keep reading see ya**


	5. What is this Feeling

When i opened the door puck was standing right there  
"you did amazingly, I didn't know you could sing and, why did she get you to sing it all together?"  
I just stared at him and said in a not sure voice  
"Sido asked if we could sing together because that was how we practiced. By the way you did an great job in your sing as well, i didn't know you could sing at all snot brain",  
slamming the door i went to the desk and then it hit me that he said something nice and i was so rude how did i not see he was being nice, i feel so stupid. I was going to apologise to him when he burst in and kissed me! I was shocked at first and then i kissed back, when we broke away he was blushing and i could tell i was too.  
"Dinner time, you better get it before puck gets down here!" shouted uncle Jake.  
Passing dinner wasn't i n pucks interests so he just smiled at me and walked down the stairs but i couldn't move it was like i was glued to the floor i was like that for ten more seconds and then i went to dinner. We had magenta coloured pie with blue gravy and all i could do not to laugh at puck was to shove my piece in my mouth, he had blue lips it looked like he had lip stick on. when dinner was over i went for a walk to see how life was at night, the black sky looked like a cloak and the trees looked like green skin i shivered, tomorrow we will find out who will play who.

Daphne's Pov

After dinner i went straight to bed i was sooo tired, as my head hit the pillow i fell straight asleep.  
In my dream i was in a row of seats and watching some play puck was on stage singing with some girl in his hands i thought the girl was sabrina until i saw her run in from the door and stand there staring at puck and to the girl and back again and then it all just turned black.

I woke up because Sabrina had a pan and was hitting it near my ear  
"I'M A WAKE, STOP HITTING THE PAN!" i had to yell to get sabrina to hear me, when she stopped hitting the pan she said in a rushed voice  
"Sidos hear with the list of who's, who in the play so get up she won't read it if your not up", after that i got up and dressed and rushed down stairs ot see sido on the couch with a piece of paper.  
"Now every ones hear so lets see who's, who  
Puck is Fiyero, Daphne is Nessa, Red is an Ozian and Sabrina is Glinda or Galinda as she was origanlycalled;  
Smiling i jumped around the room with red who was glad not to be a main character  
"Wait who are you playing Sido?"  
"Elphaba the wicked witch of the west"  
Red burst out laughing, she was trying to say something and she started crying because she was laughing to much,  
"What is it Red? Why did you burst out laughing?"  
But she wouldn't tell any one so we dropped it and went to school for the first practise.

When we got to the assembly hall Mrs hefrey ran up to us  
"Yes you'r finally here go back stage Racheal is waiting for you girls now, Robin can you help setting up the back ground for the play, good now all of you go were you need to be", Rushing back stage we meet a girl with blond hair and brown eye's  
"hey guys I'm Racheal, now sit in those seats so i can do your make up."  
getting in the seat i sat there and waited for my make up to be done.

Sido's Pov

As i sat down in the seat a girl named Sophie came and asked  
"do you want a wig or your hair to be dyed?"  
choosing dye, Sophie started dyeing my hair ravin black which i kinda liked, when my hair was fully black, i turned to sabrina and Daphne and smilied they looked great with there make up and sabrina had her hair curled and bunched on her head they looked great. Before i knew it Racheal was putting make up on me and saying "You will look great!" the next thing i knew i had green skin and ravin black hair."  
"_Wonderful, _you look very green though", joked Daphne but i was to awe struck on how different i looked.

"Racheal are they ready because, we need to audishion!"  
We could hear Mrs Hefrey yell so we got out of our seats and walked to the stage. As soon as we were on the stage sabrina and i got sheets of music shoved in to our hands and we got pushed to the middle of the stage.  
"In this song Elphaba and Galinda and are saying how much they loath each other. Play the music George!" explanded and so we started singing.

(Galinda, spoken) Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle...  
(Elphaba, spoken) My dear father...  
(Both) There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz.  
(Elphaba) But of course I'll care for Nessa.  
(Galinda) But of course, I'll rise above it.  
(Both) For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roomate is...  
(Galinda) Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...  
(Elphaba) Blonde.

(Galinda) What is this feeling, so sudden,and new?  
(Elphaba) I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
(Galinda) My pulse is rushing.  
(Elphaba) My head is reeling  
(Galinda) My face is flushing.  
(Both) What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes...

Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!  
(Galinda) For your face,  
(Elphaba) your voice,  
(Galinda) your clothing!  
(Both) Let's just say- I loath it all! Every little trait how ever small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loahing, loathing you my whole life long.

(Ensemble) Dear Galinda, you are just too good! How do you stand it, I don't think I could. She's a terror, she's a tartar, we don't mean to show a bias but Galinda, you're a martyr!  
(Galinda) Well, these things are sent to try us...  
(Ensemble) Poor Galinda, forced to reside with someone so disgusting, We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!

(Ensemble continues while Galinda and Elphaba sing the following)  
What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling. Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have name? Yes, ahhhhh... loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation, it's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!  
And I will be loathing for forever, loathing, truly deeply loathing you, my whole life long!

When we ended the song the bell rang so we jumped down to get some lunch. When i got to my locker some boy was being annoying to Daphne  
"So short stuff why are you wearing make up hey look at your hair, hahahahah!"  
"Hello I'm Sido, now why are you bothering a kid younger then you, you are such a bully so leave her alone  
"So, What are you going to do about it, See nothing so how about you go away."  
Fumming I took a breath and smacked him in the face. His face was starting to get a red hand print and he just stormed away.

**Ha so how do you like the story so i've got to go so **

**See ya **


	6. No one mourns the wicked

Red's Pov

After lunch we went back to the hall because we had to practise some more songs and our lines. When i found out Puck was fiyero and Sido was Elphaba I laughed because they had to kiss in a part of the play, I didn't tell them that because i want to see there face when they get told. When Sido and Sabrina came in I saw how different they looked together,  
"Now, Glinda, Ozians, the wizard and mother and father, get on the stage, now!" Getting on the stage i thought she sounded like a parot, now this song isn't for Elphaba it is against Elphaba so Sido, don't feel hurt!"  
Having the music for 'No One Mourns The Wicked' pushed in my hand i saw i had a line i said my self  
"Now everyone start singing!"

**(my thoughts)**

Citizens of oz:  
GOOD NEWS!  
SHE'S DEAD!  
THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD!  
THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS  
THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ IS DEAD!  
GOOD NEWS!  
GOOD NEWS!

Someone in the Crowd:  
Look! It's Glinda!

Sabrina:  
Fellow Ozians...  
LET US BE GLAD  
LET US BE GRATEFUL  
LET US REJOICIFY THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE  
THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU-KNOW-WHO  
ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW  
THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?  
THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE'LL BY AND BY  
OUTLIVE A LIE  
FOR YOU AND-

Someone in the Crowd:  
NO ONE MOUNS THE WICKED

Another Person:  
NO ONE CRIES: "THEY WON'T RETURN!"

All:  
NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE

Man:  
THEGOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED!

Red:  
THROUGH THEIR LIVES, OUR CHILDREN LEARN:

All:  
WHAT WE MISS  
WHEN WE MISBEHAVE...

Sabrina:  
AND GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED DIE ALONE  
IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED  
YOU'RE LEFT ONLY  
ON YOUR OWN... (**Sido isn't wicked)**  
All:  
YES, GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED CRY ALONE  
NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED  
THEY REAP ONLY  
WHAT THEY'VE SOWN...

Glinda:  
Are peole born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them?  
After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do...

Father:  
HOW I HATE TO GO AND LEAVE YOU LONELY

Mother:  
THAT'S ALRIGHT-IT'S ONLY JUST ONE NIGHT

Father:  
BUT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE IN MY HEART WHILE I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT...

Glinda:  
And like every family- they had their secrets.

Lover:  
HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, MY DARK-EYED BEAUTY  
I'VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT, HERE IN TOWN  
SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF GREEN ELIXIR  
AND WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES A LITTLE MIXER  
HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE SWALLOW, LITTLE LADY,  
AND FOLLOW ME DOWN...

Glinda:  
And of course, from the moment she was born, she was - well - different...

Midwife:  
IT'S COMING...

Father:  
NOW?

Midwife:  
THE BABY'S COMING...

Father:  
AND HOW!

Midwife and Father:  
I SEE A NOSE  
I SEE A CURL  
IT'S A HEALTHY, PERFECT  
LOVELY, LITTLE -

Father:  
Sweet Oz!

Mother:  
What is it? What's wrong?

Midwife:  
HOW CAN IT BE?

Father:  
WHAT DOES IT MEAN?

Midwife:  
IT'S ATROCIOUS!

Father:  
IT'S OBSCENE!

Midwife and Father:  
LIKE A FROGGY, FERNY CABBAGE  
THE BABY IS UNNATURALLY- _(picking up a doll and holding it above her head)_

All:  
GREEN! **(That is one wierd doll)**

Father:  
Take it away... take it away!

Glinda:  
So you see - it couldn't have been easy!

All:  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED  
NOW AT LAST, SHE'S DEAD AND GONE  
NOW AT LAST, THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND  
AND  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED DIE ALONE

Glinda:  
SHE DIED ALONE...

All:  
WOE TO THOSE  
WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESSES  
THEY ARE SHOWN  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED...

Glinda:  
GOOD NEWS!

Crowd:  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!

Glinda:  
GOOD NEWS!

All:  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  
WICKED!  
WICKED!

I could see the look in Sido's eyes she looked really said at what had been said


	7. Dancing through Life

**Sorry for those people who like this story, I've been a bit caught up so here i hope you like this chapter **

Puck's Pov

"Puck, can you come here, I need you this instant." Sophie is a girl with black hair and white high-lights,  
when i didn't come she came and got me, dragging me behind her she took me to the dressing room and got me on the plate-form and then started measuring,  
"Puck, I don't want you to leave at all, and if you get bord practice your lines",  
the next thing i knew was the sewing machine was going, grabbing my scriped i started going over my lines. Half way through the scriped i found out i stopped loving Glinda (Sa- Grimm) and started loving Elphaba (Sido), I'm really glad that _i_don't have to kiss any one. Thinking of that I still remembered the reason why i kissed Grimm, I was shocked and bit angry when she slammed the door in my face, when i kissed her i kinda felt skocked at what i had down, but i felt happy as if a weight had been lifted of my-  
"Puck, get on stage now",  
Boy that teacher can sure yell why can't she come her and get me like Grimm or the old lady. Walking to the stage lyrics for 'Dancing Through Life' was shoved into my hands,  
"get into places everyone",

Puck:  
The trouble with schools is  
They always try to teach the wrong  
Lesson  
Believe me, i've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But i say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life"

Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as i do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
Its just life  
So keep dancing through...

Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish  
Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure your where less  
Trouble in life  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life...  
(spoken) So-what's the most swankified place in town?

Sabrina:  
(Spoken) That would be the Ozdust Ballroom

Puck:  
Sounds perfect.  
Lets go down to the ozdust ballroom  
We'll meet their later tonight  
We can dance till it's light  
Find the prettiest girl...  
Give 'er a whirl **(I was going to spin Grimm when Boq came and spun her)**  
Right on down to the ozdust ballroom  
Come on~~follow me  
You'll be happy to be there...

All:  
Dancing through life  
Down at the ozdust...

Puck:  
If only because dust is what we come to...

All:  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
Its just life...

Puck:  
So keep dancing through...

James: **(Some guy in my class he's pretty cool but I never talk to him)**  
Miss galinda- i hope you'll save at least one  
Dance for me. i'll be right there. waiting. all night

Sabrina:  
Oh- that's so kind. but you know what would  
Be even kinder?  
See that trigic'ly beautiful girl  
The one in the chair  
It seems so unfair  
We should go on a spree  
And not she  
Gee-  
I know someone would be my hero  
If that someone were  
To go invite her...

James:  
Well, maybe-i could invite her!

Sabrina:  
Oh, bick, really?  
You would do that for me!

James:  
I would do anything for you, miss galinda

Sabrina:  
So...

Puck:  
So i'll be picking you up around eight? **(Sing to ask Sabrina out wow this song I kinda weird)**

Sabrina:  
After all-  
Now that we've met one another...

Puck and Sabrina:  
Its clear- we deserve each other

Sabrina:  
You're perfect...

Puck:  
You're perfect... **(Well she is perfect)**

Both:  
So we're perfect together  
Born to be forever...  
Dancing through life... (Walking off stage and then Sido and Daphne walk on

Daphne:  
"Oh elphaba- isn't it wonderful?  
Fin'lly, for this one night  
I'm about to have a fun night  
With this munchkin boy  
Galinda found for me  
And i only wish there were  
Something i could do for her  
To repay her  
Elphaba see?  
We deserve each other  
And galinda helped it come true  
We deserve each other  
Me and boq...  
Elphaba, please, try to understand...

Sido:  
I do...

Sido:  
Galinda- nessaand i were talking about you  
Just now-

Sabrina:  
And i was just talking about you! I thought you  
Might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!  
It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think?  
You know- black is this years pink  
You deserve eachother  
This hat and you  
You're both so smart  
You deserve eachother  
So here, out of the goodness of my  
Heart...

James:  
Listen- nessa-

Daphne:  
Yes?

James:  
Uh- nessa  
I've got something to confess, a  
Reason why, well-  
Why i asked you here tonight  
Now i know it isn't fair...

Daphne:  
Oh, Boq, I know why.

James:  
You do?

Daphne:  
It's because i'm in this chair  
And you felt sorry for me  
Well- isn't that right?

James:  
No! NO! It's because...because...  
Because you are so beautiful!

Daphne:  
Oh, Boq, i think you're wonderful!  
And we deserve each other  
Don't you see, this is our chance?  
We deserve each other  
Don't we boq?

James:  
You know what? LETS DANCE...

Daphne:  
What?

James:  
Let's dance!

All:  
Dancing through life  
Down at the ozdust  
If only because dust  
Is what we come to  
And the strange thing:  
Your life could end up changing  
While your dancing  
Through!

"You are amazing. How are you so good at singing?" asked Georgina who is a girl with bark drown hair and is really strange, I know she has a thing for me but she is, well crazy.  
To answer her question I just shrugged my shoulders and walked over to see Sabrin- no don't say her name, I walked over to see Grimm who was talking with a couple of her friends.  
"So, what is it like being Glinda?"  
Wait I've never seen those girls talk to Grimm ever, she sits alone at lunch besides from me and red and marsh-mellow.  
"Can I talk to Grimm for a moment?"  
Turning around the girls giggled like mad people and walked off. Sabrina looked at me grateful,  
"you did a great job dancing, considering that you weren't around to figure out how the dance went",  
"Well you have the best voice here, and what were those girls talking to you about?"  
Looking at shocked she said,  
"they wanted to know what it was like to be Glinda",  
I was going to ask you another question when,  
"great job everyone remember to be here tomorrow. So go home",  
jumping of the stage Grimm went to wait for Sido to get her green face to normal, I went to wait out side.


	8. The surpeise

**Hey peoples Hope you like this chapter but if you have seen the play wicked don't tell me that fyero and elphaba kiss cause i already know so drop that hope you like.**

Sabrina's POV

Walking home from that practice was a real bore, no one talked and no one cough and no one looked at each other, I don't know why we just didn't. We past beautiful scenes, they take my breath away every time but this time I didn't even look.  
"Well this is boring, how about we play I-spy to pass time because this is so non punckrock."  
Well it has been feeling like we have been walking for hours.  
"Can I go first? I've got a good one!" Sido can really shout,  
"don't yell, cripes!" Puck was doing the thing when someone yells or shouts in your ear.  
"Oh, sorry i have a attendants to go into shouting",  
"yeah go a head",  
she's acting like a little kid  
"Ok, I spy with my little eye something beginning with A",  
A, A, A a road, animal, |  
"Give us a clue." Daphne sure can plead.  
"Um, well I am beside it right now",  
I'm giving her a quizzical look there is nothing next to her sarting with A,  
"Give up",  
"I give up";  
"I have no idea",  
"Sure you want to give up?"  
Nodding we all saw her give a laugh,  
"A is for Actors. You are the actors, you are standing next to me!"  
"What! That is not fair at all",  
looking up I saw that we were at home going to the door and walking in, I just heard Red and Daphne ask if Sido wanted to stay for dinner?

At dinner i sat next to Sido and Mum,  
"It's nice for Sabrina and Daphne to have a _normal _friend",  
Dad can be so infuriating, wait he doesn't know Sido has everafter blood, ha ha ha ha.  
"What do you mean by normal? Because I thought everyone here was normal?"  
While she said this she had the biggest smile on her face it looked kinda cheeky, the same smile broke on Daphne's face and Puck's and mine,  
"What? Why are you smiling like that, it is really disturbing!"  
"Dear, I think she is an everafter or everafter child?"  
Nodding she started laughing, so did every one, except dad. On dinner table was purple lasagna with yellow salad.  
"cool how did you get it that color?"  
Taking a big bite she had a smile on her face, I just stared so did Daphne, Red, Dad and me  
"cool, it smellslike chocolate, how do you do that? What, why is evereyone staring at me?"  
shaking my head i started picking at my food Puck i think was on his forth helping and Daphne on her third.  
"So, Sido what everafter are you?"  
"Well, all i know is i am an everafter child i don't know who my parents are,"  
dad giving a look of disbelief at Sido, he keep quite. By the time every one was finished  
"Hey, you guys haven't told us about how the plays going or who your playing",  
looking at every ones face we started to tell who we were playing and how we were going at rehearsals. When everyone was fiinished Puck went to his room, Daphne, Red, Sido and I went up stairs at the door to my room sido was staring in and when i pushed the door open to go in, sido pushed me out of the way and on to the floor fell abucket with some white sticky stuff that smelt horrible.  
"How did you know tha twas there?"  
I was shocked no one has ruined pucks pranks ever period.  
"I-i don't know i just had this picture of the bucket falling and i push you i didn't mean to at all!"  
Sido look shocked to, I had an idea to show Puck how his plan turn out.  
"PUCK, get here now!"  
Walking out of his room and towardsme with a smug smile on his face and when he saw that i wasn't covered in his prank his jaw droped to the floor.  
"How did you miss that bucket , none of my pranks turn out like this, How!"  
He looked socked and mad really mad,  
"So really none of your pranks turn out like this, hmm, so what would you do if i told you i was the one who saved Sabrina",  
I turned to Sido she was asking for the wrath of Puck. Fuming his wings popped out of his back. Sidostarted running straight for the stairs and then she started floating a couple of center meters of the ground and head first zipped down the stairs.

Puck's POV  
Sidois FLOATING actually floating she zipped down the stairs, I was mad. When i got down stairs the front door was open, she must have run out side. Pulling out my flute and called my minions and a couple of seconds later pixies came zipping towards me.  
"Alright, go find Sido she's out here some out side, now go and find her",  
They flew off and into the forest and i flew after them.  
"Sido you can run but you can't hide!"

**Hope you like this chapter so if you liked it and even if you don't please review or else**


	9. Authors notes

Hi guys i need some help i need a couple ideas because i am dry for ideas.

i really mean it i am seriusly dry so please please

please please please please

LUV Loin Eye's


	10. Magic Powers

**Hey peoples I'm sorry i haven't written in a while so here is the 10th chapter**

Daphne's Pov

I was shocked when i herd a crash of books and then puck flew out the door he was fuming  
"Is he gone?" That was Sido's voice, I looked around the room and still couldn't see her,  
"Yeah, he's gone but were are you?" the fallen pill of books were pushed aside and Sido's torso popped out.  
Sabrina was rushing down the stairs with a worried look on her face and when she saw Sido she laughed because she had a book on her head, The wizard of Oz,  
"What did you do to make puck mad at you? I've only seen him that mad when Sabrina's in danger,"  
looking out the door again she got up and walked to the couch and sat down,  
"I only messed up Pucks prank, i pushed Sabrina aside before a bucket of sludge fell on top of her."  
I just stared at her in horror no on, I mean NO ONE has ever messed up Puck's pranks!  
"How did you do that no one knows were pucks pranks are?"  
"Well, just before the bucket fell i had a vision and i just pushed Brina but it wasn't me."  
"Has anything like this happened before?" I jumped I didn't notice Mr. Canis behind me, he had a very serious look on his face and the rest of the family were beside him (Except for Puck). Shaking her head she looked terrified,  
"That's Marcho-weirdo, so, you've never done that before?"  
"And have you ever floated of the ground your self?" Every one looked to Brina and then to Sido who was still shaking her head.  
"I've got to get home, I knew they would come back i just didn't think five years after they left," Getting up she pushed past everyone and started running home. as she got to the forest she run straight into Puck and ended up sprolled on the ground, jumping up she ran before puck could get up.  
"No you don't, get back her-, Hey let go, let me go!" Sabrina was dragging Puck back to the house, while he was going to fly after Sido.  
"Puck let her go, we need to get in side plus you won't find her in the dark," Granny is sweet but you've got to do what she says unless you don't want dessert for 3 weeks. Walking inside we all went to bed.  
"Hey do you know any everafters that can prodict stuff and float cause i don't?" Red and sabrina just shook their heads.  
"What i want to know is who she was rushing home to. they left the barrier and went to New-York, so it might be her perants but the magical powers were a little weird." Sabrina just made more questions I wanted answers.

**Sorry this is a short chapter but i don't know how i can add more so hear from you soon bye **


	11. The Lion Cub

**Sorry sorry sorry i haven't written in a while**

Sabrina's Pov

"Breakfast, Lieblings!"  
Rolling over I tried to get to sleep, but I had to go to school. Getting out of bed I shivered. Looking around I saw a blast freezer with the door wide open, slipping on the floor,  
"Ouch, PUCK!"  
At the door was puck with his green hoodie and smile, not in the mood to yell I said,  
"Can I have some help getting up?"  
Flying over he helped me up and to the door,  
"thanks, hey why did you help me?"  
Shrugging his shoulders he walked down the stairs. When I had gotten dressed they had to go to school  
"I don't fell like going to that place we call school," complained Puck  
"Well nether do I so stop complaining,"

When we got to school we went straight to rehearsal and sat in the seats waiting for Sido  
"Ok, today we are going to do the scene when doctor Dillomond gets taken away. Where is Sido?"  
A moment later Sido came through the door  
"Sorry I'm late my parents came home last night,"  
Hurrying she sat next to Puck and almost feel asleep  
"Sido what are you wearing?"  
Looking down at her self she hit her head with her hand.  
"Shoot."  
She was wearing a long t-shirt with leggings and her hair was a mess  
"Why are you in your PJ's?"  
"My parents came and made a mess of everything, they didn't leave me alone they wanted quality time, and I just rushed out of the house as soon as I could."  
"Well you got out fast from what I see, now sit with your friend." said a girl called Bella, who has black hair that is waist length, and she looked pointed. she was with her friend who were Gatto and Harriet and they were mean.  
"Well just to let you know Bello these people here are my friend and you are not so sit over there before I break your nose."  
"It's Bella, not bello bella," walkingaway she was mumbling something under her breath. confused I asked  
"What was with calling her Bello?"  
"Well bella is Italian for beautiful and that is how you talk to a girl. Bello is how you talk to a boy,"  
Puck turned to me a shook his fist  
"If you call me that, Grimm I will kill you,"

While we watched as some people and red sing a song Sido stiffened  
"Um, guys if some people come in tell them I am not here I've really got to hide,"  
rushing of down the aisle she went back-stage and then two adults walked in and they looked like Sido in a way  
"Have you children seen a girl called Sido? If you have tell us were she is we need to take her home." Asked the woman who might have been Sido's mum  
"Sorry but Sido didn't turn up today, we've been waiting for her," I put on a fake apologetic smile,  
"Were could she be, she's sick and we don't want any one else sick."

"Sabrina can you come back-stage," called a girl called Sophie nice but I never talk to her. When I got back-Stage I saw Sido sitting in a chair readingher lines or mumbling a song,  
"Hey who were those people?"  
Looking up Sido smiled  
"My perants what did they say?"  
"Something about you being sick, so why are you still here?"  
"She was having her costume fitted so it would be ready, and now you need yours fitted could you stand here?"  
pointingto a platform she went and got a measuring tape, standing on the platform I got measured and bord,  
"How is it like being Glinda? I hear you get this question a lot,"  
"Yes I do get it a lot and for Glinda I just play who I think she is and she is not a ridicules,"  
"Sure anyway Sido how is it being Elpahba? I notice no one comes near you any more why?"  
Looking up from her script  
"Well I like being Elphaba, people stayingaway from me is my fault I was having a fight with _Bello _and she told everyone to stay away," shruggingshe went back to mumbling  
"Sido we need you for the scene,"

Puck's Pov

"Now lets do the scene when Elphaba takes the lion cage away" Shouted Mrs. Hefrey sitting in my seat I ws shocked to see that Sabrina wasn't in this scene

Sido: Oh, no

Harry: **(A guy in my class who is really annoying)** That's right gather around

Sido: Can you imagin a world were Animals are kept in cages and they never speak!

Harry: He does seem to be a little aggitated but that is easyly remadyed **(Holding up a neddle he was going to stick it in the lion)**

Sido: What are we gonna do?

Me: What do you mean?

Sido: well someones gotta do something

Throwing up her arms music cmeon and everyone started dancing around the cage.

Me: What's happening?

Sido: I don't know, I got mad and I

Me: Alright just don't move, **(As sido froze everyone froze)** and don't get mad at me **(When I was nearly off stage and had to call Sido) **are you coming? **(runningafter me everyone keep dancing till we came on stage again)**

Sido: careful don't shake him!

Me:I'm not

Sido:Then we can't let him lose any were you know we have to find some place safe!

Me: I relised that **(stomping up to her)** You think I'm really stupid don't you?

Sido: **(taking the cage from me)** No, not really stupid **(stomping over to the other other side of the stage and puting the cage down)**

Me: **(Taking off my jacketI walked over to her)** Well why is it every time i see you, your causing some kind of commotion

Sido: I don't cause commotions I am one

Me: THat's for sure  
**(standing up to me she yelled)**

Sido: Well, I should keep my mouth shut is that what your saying!

Me: I'm just saying-

Sido: You think I don't know how easy my life would be-

Me: Do you ever let anyone else talk?

Sido:Oh, sorry

Me:What I was trying to say-

Sido: can I just say one thing?** (Nodding my head she continued talking)** You could have walked away back there

Me:So

Sido: So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you protend to be-

Me: Excuse me, there is no protendence here. I happen to be generly self-absorbed and deeply shallow.

Sido: No, your not, or you wouldn't be so unhappy

Me:Fine, look if you don't want my help **( walking way as I said that)**

Sido: No, I do **(grabing my hand we looked at our hands and then at ech other. Running to the cub she said)** His heart is pounding I didn't mean to

Me: What did you mean todo? and why was I the only one you didn't do it to **(Walking over to her I kneeled down beside her)**

Sido: Your bleeding **(pointing to my chin I touched it)**

Me:I am?

Sido: **(sido nooded)** It must have scrached you

Me: Yeah, or it must have scratched me or something **(I hear twittering from the crowd. Sido touched m chin and then flinched back and we got up) **Well I better get to safety, I mean get the cub to safety, Get the cub to safety. **(picking up the cage I ran in the wrong direction)**

Sido: Ooooo** (Rushing past her again I saw her smile as I left the stage I heard her yell)** Fiyero.

Putting the cage down I ran into Sabrina

"I bet you liked that," was all she said before pushig past me

Hope you liked it thanks to those who have reveiwed

luv LIon Eye's


	12. grounded

Hey sorry i haven't written busy here you go and the thing on sido changing into a cat and her not knowing she had powers forget that here you go.

* * *

Sabrina's Pov

I didn't know why I was mad I just was.  
"Grimm turn around, whats wrong?"  
I kept walking and didn't turn around till Puck grabbed my arm  
"What do you want?" I asked in a tone of don't-talk-to-me  
"What up with you? Why aren't you talking to me?" He looked like he was pleading, but I wasn't going to give in to how cute he looked.  
"Nothings wrong," He didn't look convinced "I've got to go see you at home,"  
Walking away till I was out side and then I ran from school.  
"I thought he liked me, I've been such a fool," was all I kept saying over and over again.  
"He does like you." I stopped and turned around there was Sido sitting in a tree  
"You, what do you want?" I sethed through my teeth  
"I want to talk, Puck is mopping around sad and will not say his lines. So whats up with you Sabrina Grimm?"  
I thought about this,  
"I don't know? I'll meet you at home to practice since Daphne invited you." turning around I walked back home

When I got home it was dark and I heard the door opening and Daphne rushing out and giving me a hug that nearly killed me  
"Where were you?" she practical shouted at me "Why did you leave school early?"  
I just shrugged her off and walked in side only to be bombarded with hugs and kisses and being told I was grounded for a couple of weeks.

sorry it's short but it's took so long to write


End file.
